Simple Love
by WankyWanky
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet as six years old. Ten years later see where they are now and how their life will change while finding love with each other.


AN: So I just had this idea to write a story and I came up with this. I hope you like it and tell me what you think about it.

Chapter 1: Please Don't Go

"Mami I don't want to go" a six year old Santana screamed into her mother's leg holding on as if her life depended on it.

"Santana it's okay I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick you." Maria Lopez said trying to get Santana off her leg because, she was sure she had a bruise.

"Can I come with you to work pleeeaase I promised I will be good" Santana whined. "No mija you can't" Maria said looking at Santana with an apologetic smile. "Can I go to work with Papi?"

"No Santana your father had and early morning surgery he had to prepare for but I'll tell you this if you make a new friend then you can invite them over as many times as you want" Maria said

"Okay" Santana said wiping her tears away. Maria stayed for a couple more minutes until Santana stop crying and calmed down.

"Mommy that girl is crying. Why is she crying can't you make her feel better. That's what you do right?"

"Yes Brittany I do make people feel better cause I'm a nurse but she doesn't look hurt and her mom is there to comfort her." Susan said helping Brittany with her jacket and book bag that was covered with ducks." "Why don't you go make friends with her Brittany and she can come over anytime you want." Susan said

Brittany smiled at that idea because, she always love making new friends. After both mothers have left it was play time and all the kids screamed and ran to play at their stations. There Santana was sitting at the table with her head down. She was going to stay there until her mother came back to pick her up. Brittany was playing at the kitchen with a little girl named Rachel.

"Hey Rachel what did you do this summer?"

"Well Brittany my dad's took me to New York and I want to Broadway to see The Lion King but I wanted to go see Wicked." Rachel said

"I went to the beach." Brittany said but was interrupted by Rachel

"But after telling my daddies that I needed to see Wicked or it would be their fault that they ruined their little girls dream if I didn't see it. They took me to go see it the next day." Rachel said with one breath

"That seems cool Rachel but did you see that we have a new girl in our class." Brittany said glancing at Santana still in the same position.

"Who her?" Rachel said while Brittany nodded. "She didn't say hi or tell me about her summer when I went to talk to her. She just looked at me and rolled her eyes while I told her what I did this summer." Rachel said.

"Maybe she likes ducks not musicals Rachel I'm going to go talk to her." Brittany said walking over to Santana and taking a seat in front of her. "Okay whatever you say." Rachel said as she went back to playing.

Santana didn't hear Brittany sit down but she did feel something touch her arm. Ignoring it and kept her head down. Until this poking was getting annoying she picked her head to see this blonde hair blue eye girl smiling at her.

"What do you want?" Santana spat at Brittany who was still smiling at her.

"Why were you crying?" "Are you okay?" Brittany said

"Why do you care" Santana said with her HBIC attitude

"Because I don't like to see people cry and you look nice do you want to be my friend" Brittany said nicely

"No." Santana said and put her head back down

"Okay. But one more thing do you like ducks?" Santana shook her head no and Brittany left. Santana watch Brittany go back to playing with Rachel and smiled to herself. During the day Santana stayed in the same spot drawling with herself until it was lunch time and she ran to her bag to see what her Papi made her. Pulling out her Little Mermaid lunch Box she smiled to herself but it fell when she saw Brittany and Rachel sitting right across from her.

"Why are you here don't you have another place to sit" Santana said. "If you haven't notice we have our names on our desk." Rachel said pointing to her name. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce." "What's your name?" Brittany asked. "Santana Lopez" she said proudly while taking a bite of her peanut butter sandwich. While the girls were eating their lunch it was fairly quiet surprisingly since Brittany like to ask so many questions. After the teacher announced that it was time for recess and the kids ran to the playground.

When Santana walked outside she saw her favorite thing to play which were the swings. She ran to them and started swinging her legs going as high as she can. Getting to the highest she could she just let herself slow down gradually. When she stop and look across the park she saw Brittany playing with Rachel and some other blonde girl she didn't know.

"Hey pretty girl." Santana heard looking over to her left to see a boy with ripped jeans, a shirt with no sleeves, and it looked like he had a dead squirrel on his head.

"The names Puckerman or Puck" Puck said sticking his hand out to Santana. Before Santana could do anything she heard that annoying voice from earlier. "Leave her alone Noah don't you have other people to mess with." Rachel said with her hands on her hips with Brittany and the other blonde on her side. Santana remember the other blonde from when she saw her talking to Brittany and Rachel.

"Well hello to you to my Jewish flower how are you today?" Puck said with his bad boy smirk. "I'm fine Noah but I think you should leave." With that Puck left and walked over to the other half of the playground high fiving an Asian kid and a boy who looked too tall to be in kindergarten. "Santana do you want to come play with Brittany, Quinn, and me?" Rachel asked. "No." Santana said with the same nasty attitude as earlier.

The three girls shrug their shoulders and left because it was time to go because, their parents were about to pick them up. Sitting at the table Santana heard screaming and watched Brittany run to a women who looked like the older version of her. Santana didn't even see her own mother walk in until she said her name making her stop staring. "Santana." Maria Lopez said with a smile. "Mami" Santana screamed running into her mother's arms.

"So how was your day Brittany." Susan pierce ask Brittany "Did you make any new friends" Susan said following her daughters' eyes. Seeing that they were looking at the girl who was crying earlier with her mom. "Brittany are you even listening to me" Susan said. "Yes I did make a new friend mommy she's right there." Brittany pointed at Santana.

The little Pierce tugged on her mom's jacket to get her to squat down. She whispered in her mom's ear then Susan wrote something on the paper handing it to Brittany.

Brittany walked over to Santana and her mom. "Excuse me." Brittany said handing Santana the note. "What is it." Santana said with confusion looking at the piece of paper. "Santana be nice." Maria said while Santana took the note. "It's my number and address just in case you want to come over or call." Brittany with a smile and thinking about what it would be like for Santana to come over. "Thank you." Maria said reaching out her hand. "Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany said proudly. "Why thank you Brittany S. Pierce and Santana will give you a call and set up a play date." Maria Lopez said.

So its been a couple of weeks since school has started and Santana still hasn't called Brittany. Everyday Santana would stay to herself and Brittany would try and talk to her but all Santana would do is roll her eyes or just shaking her head. Mrs. Pierce and Mrs. Lopez net a couple of days after Brittany gave Santana her number. And the two women have decided if their daughters were meant to be friends then it will happen.

At the Lopez house on a Saturday morning after breakfast. Santana sat at the table watching her parents make kissing faces at each or well that's what Santana called it. She sighed loud enough for her parents to hear her.

"Mija what's wrong was breakfast no good enough for because if it wasn't you sure did eat everything on your plate." Antonio Sr. said with a laugh looking at his daughter. "I'm bored where is AJ." Santana said with her elbows on the table. "Santana your brother is at football practice he will be home early afternoon." Maria said getting up from the table clearing the dishes from the table. "So what am I supposed to do until then." Santana whined with her head against the table. "I don't know Santana." Antonio Sr. said giving his wife the look answering her question with his eyes.

The two other Lopez's wanted Santana to call Brittany and they knew Santana wanted to call Brittany too. Santana got off her chair and went to get dress for today. She was wearing red shorts and black shirt with her hair down.

Santana came around the corner to see her parents kissing. Covering her eyes and yelling. "Eeeewww please don't do that while I'm here." Santana said. The Lopez laughed and said "you can uncover your eyes now." "Mami can I call Brittany." Santana asked. "Sure mija her number is on the table by the phone you know how to use the phone right?" Maria asked. "Yes mami." Santana rolled her eyes walking to the phone. While Antonio and Maria high fiving in victory to their daughter finally giving Brittany a call.

Santana was on the phone waiting for someone to pick up tapping her impatiently. "Hello Pierce residence" Susan said into the phone. "Hi Mrs. Pierce this is Santana I wanted to know if I could talk to Brittany." Santana said nicely as she can. "Sure hold on let me go get her for you." "Brittany honey you have a phone call" Susan said. "Who is it." Santana heard Brittany say to her mom. "You'll just have to find out for yourself" Mrs. Pierce said while handing Brittany the phone. "Hello this is Brittany" she said kind of annoyed. "Hey its Santana." "Oh hey Santana I thought you lost my number because you didn't call for a long time." Brittany said happy to hear from Santana. "About that sorry I was busy." Santana said. "So do you want to come over because, I'm bored and my little sister is sleeping but she's a baby and she drools a lot. But anyway do you want to come over" Brittany finished. "Okay I'll be over in five minutes" Santana said hanging up the phone.

"Mami, Papi." Santana said walking to the kitchen not paying attention that her parents listen to their whole conversation with the phone in the kitchen. Trying not to get caught they hurried to sit down. When Santana walked back in she notice how her parents were acting. "Can I go over Brittany's house?" Santana asked her parents. "Sure sweetie let me get my keys and you go get your jacket on." Maria said.

While they were getting ready Santana's older brother walked in from football practice. "I'm home." AJ said while dropping his bag by the door and his car keys on the table. "AJ" Santana said running into his arms knocking him to the ground. "Where are you going looking so beautiful" AJ asked. "She has a play date with Brittany." Maria answered for Santana who seemed to be very interested in the floor. "Oh so you finally called her because you kept talking about her to me saying oh Brittany has the bluest eyes you've ever seen and she is so goofy I can't wait to go over her house." AJ said repeating every word Santana told him. Maria didn't say anything because, she knew Santana wanted to be Brittany's friend she was just too stubborn to admit it. "Alright say goodbye to your brother and oh Antonio please take a shower." Maria said while holding her nose. "Okay Mami and you have fun Santana on your plat date." AJ said while walking upstairs.

Meanwhile at the Pierce residence Brittany was running around trying to find something to wear. "Lord Tubbington help me find my favorite blue dress." Brittany said to her cat. Lord Tubbington just sat there looking at Brittany trying to find her dress not knowing that Brittany was already wearing her favorite blue dress.

Brittany froze when she heard the doorbell ring. Running down the stairs meeting her meeting mom just before she open the door. "Brittany don't run you'll wake up your little sister." Susan said. "Sorry mommy." Brittany said while Mrs. Pierce opening the door. "Maria its nice to see you again and hello Santana how are you." Mrs. Pierce said. "Please come in." she said stepping aside to let Maria and Santana in. "Would you like some coffee or water?" Mrs. Pierce said asked Maria. "Coffee please and thank you." Maria said. "Brittany why don't you show Santana your room and I'll be right in the kitchen with Mrs. Lopez" Susan said. "Okay, come on Santana." Brittany said excitedly while taking Santana's hand and going up stairs.

When Santana got into Brittany's room she immediately saw all the pictures and posters on her wall. Then she saw what the fattest cat she'll ever see was probably in her entire life. "What is that?" Santana said pointing to Brittany's bed. "This is Lord Tubbington my cat" Brittany said picking him up to show Santana. "Why is he so fat?" Santana said. "He's not fat Santana he's big boned." Brittany said rubbing LT's stomach. "Okay whatever you say." Santana said rolling her eyes. "Why do you always do that?" Brittany asked "Do what" Santana said completely confused. "Rolling your eyes its not nice…Well that's what my mom says anyway." Brittany asked. Santana just shrug her shoulders because she really didn't know why she rolled her eyes a lot it just happens. "So what do you want to do." Brittany asked. "Whatever you want to do I don't care." Santana said shrugging her shoulders. "Let's dance I LOVE DANCING." Brittany said flipping through her cd's trying to find something to dance to.

Santana turned around when she heard the song that Brittany picked. _Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)  
Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)_

Brittany danced around her room grabbing Santana on the way, While singing the lyrics. _Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes Tryin on all our clothes clothes Boys blowin' up our phones phones Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's Goin up to the parties Tryna get a little bit tipsy._

Santana was actually having fun dancing with Brittany. The dancing and singing continued until Susan called the girls down for a snack. Which happen to be Brittany and Santana's favorite a peanut butter sandwich on toast? "So are you having fun Santana?" Susan asked cutting the sandwiches in triangles. "Yes a lot." Santana said out of breathe from all the dancing.

While they were eating Santana didn't feel Brittany link her pinky with hers. At that moment Brittany was so happy that she met Santana. "You're my best friend Santana." Brittany said while placing a kiss on Santana's cheek. "Your mine to Britt." Santana smiled and gave a little squeeze with her pinky.

After they became friends its like they were glued to each other's hip. If you saw Santana most likely Brittany would be far behind. Every week they had sleepovers at each other's houses. Not just the Santana and Brittany became friends Mr. and Mrs. Pierce became great friends with Mr. and Mrs. Lopez too. It was like one big happy family so to speak and the parents didn't know that one day they were going to be one big happy family literally.

_10 Years Later_

"Morning Mama Lo and Papa Lo." Brittany said walking through the front door without knocking because basically this was like her second home and the same went for Santana at the Pierce house. "Good morning Brittany" the Lopez's said drinking their morning coffee. "Oh yeah Brittany can you wake up Santana I think she fell back to sleep." Antonio Sr. said to Brittany as she was walking up the stairs to San's room.

Walking into a pitch black room almost falling Brittany shook her head at how messy her best friend could be. Opening the black velvet curtains she saw Santana sprawled out on her bed with her hair over her face. Brittany smiled making her way over to the bed.

"Saaaaaann wake up." Brittany said giving Santana a kiss on the cheek. "Mmmm five more minutes mami just five I promise." Santana said in her sleep. Brittany giggled because she knew that Santana wasn't a morning person by how many sleep overs they had. "Come on San get up we're going to be late for school." Brittany said shaking Santana a little bit. "Britt if you don't stop shaking I will go all Lima Heights on you" Santana said into her pillow. "You know you would never put your hands on me in that way." Brittany said while slipping her hands under the covers trying to tickle Santana. Santana eyes shot open and she knew she wasn't going back to sleep for a while.

"Oh great your up get ready sweetie breakfast is done." Maria said walking back down stairs. For santana to get ready for school because it was easy she wore the same thing every day a white and red cheerios cheerleading uniform because Coach Sylvester was so strict that they must stay in uniform at all times.

During breakfast Santana almost fell asleep at the table." Saaaann come on you got to stay awake." Brittany said lacing her pinky with Santana's under the table. "Shouldn't you girls get going?" Antonio Sr. said walking in the kitchen kissing his wife goodbye. "Come on Britt." Santana said getting up from the table while Brittany put the dishes in the sink. ."Bye Mami, Papi." Santana waving her hand over her shoulders. "Bye Mama and Papa Lo." Brittany said right after Santana. "Bye Mija and Brittany." The Lopez's said shaking their head at Brittany's nick name for them.

While getting in Santana's Brittany said "Are you ready for our senior year San." "Britt it's the same people who've we seen the last three years." "I know but we are seniors and we get to graduate." Brittany bounced in her passenger seat while santana pulled out the driveway. "I can't wait to get out of Lima" Santana said pulling up to William McKinley High. Brittany links their pinkies and they walked into the entrance of the school. "You ready Britt" Santana said looking at her best friend. "I was born ready." Brittany said with a smile.

When Santana and Brittany got their schedules they check to see if they had any classes together and it turn out that they had all of their classes together which was only five and the last two were study halls.

During the week it was pretty boring all they did was sit in class and listen to what the teacher would say about they were going to learn this year. Majority of the time Brittany spent doodling pictures on her paper while Santana sat back and filed her nails. But thank god today was Friday and it was the last period of the day. When the bell rung Brittany, and Santana felt their phone buzz with a text from Puck saying PARTY AT THE PUCKERMAN HOUSE. Brittany looked at Santana and smiled because they knew what a Puckerman party was like.

AN: So I hope you like it and tell me if I should continue you or not and sorry about any grammar errors I don't have a beta. Please don't be shy to write a review because when I get reviews it motivates me to keep writing so thank you.

-BMR


End file.
